This invention relates to a fire fighting foam generation system and in particular it relates to a system for mixing a foam forming chemical with water and air and for directing the foam so formed to the seat of the fire, or an area which is to be protected against a fire.
It is already known to use foam in fire-fighting and according to a method already in use, the foam forming chemical and water are mixed and issue from a jet directed to the area to be protected.
It is also well-known to protect buildings by sprinkler systems which are activated in the event of a fire and which spray the area at the seat of the fire.
It is well-known that the use of sprays of water in buildings when used for fire fighting purposes cause considerable damage to the contents of the buildings.
The use of foam has the advantage that by appropriate mixing of the foam generating chemical with the water, a relatively dry foam can result which, though effective in fighting fires, may do less damage to contents of areas where it is used and this is particularly so in areas where electrical equipment is involved.
The object of this invention is to provide a fire fighting foam generating system which is applicable in general fire fighting where a jet of foam, in particular, is advantageous and also for use in buildings, such as multi-storey buildings, where the areas themselves can be protected by foam as opposed to water sprays.